This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 188581 which was filed in the U.S. Pat. and Trademark Office on March 5, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,596,964; 3,666,372; and, 3,913,646 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse finger mounted support apparatus that will accept diverse articles to facilitate the usage of these diverse articles by an individual.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the specialized purpose for which they have been specifically designed; these devices are neither designed nor adapted to fulfill the needs that are satisfied by the subject matter of the present invention.
In the T.I.G. and oxeyacetylene welding processes the welder commonly employs a filler rod that is approximately 30 inches long in its unconsumed state. Needless to say, this elongated thin strand of filler material is very difficult to handle, manipulate and maintain by the welder at a desired location over an extended period of time during the welding process.
In view of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among welders to have a welding accessory that will allow the welder to retain control and position the feeding of the filler rod as the weld joint is being completed; and, the provision of such a device is the stated objective of this invention.